


Safe and Sound

by Brawness



Series: Fox Shifter AU [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Continuation, Fluff and Angst, Fox Seungyoon, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, Shifter AU, they hyungs spoil the heck out of him, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: It is very difficult to heal a broken fox.But it is very easy to love him.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)

The first face he saw upon waking up was Seunghoon. The world was dim and blurry around the edges, but he saw the relief that crossed his face. 

He must have felt bad. It wasn’t his fault that Seungyoon was hurt. He didn’t know. Seungyoon wanted to tell him, but he did not have the voice. 

“Yoonie.” Seunghoon’s whisper was strained. 

They talked to him a lot even when they thought he couldn’t hear. But he heard them. It was the one thing that kept him swimming through the pain until he finally surfaced back to living. 

He tried to move his arm. It was painful. Heavy. Near impossible. So he wiggled his fingers instead. The pain wasn’t any less but it was more manageable. Seunghoon took his hand so gently, he felt only warmth.

That was his only way of communicating with the older back when Seungyoon was in his fox form. His paw. 

He will never forget the sight of shimmering eyes and the softest smile he had ever seen on Seunghoon’s face. The affectionate touch on his ears.

“Such a good boy.”

*

To say Seungyoon’s road to recovery was rocky, was an understatement. 

Everything was messed up, especially his bones. Jiho brought several of his specialist colleagues to check on him, since Seungyoon adamantly refused to be brought to the shifter hospital even though he was safe from his tribe. 

The metals in the damp room were especially harmful to shifters. When Seunghoon explained what happened, the good doctors all looked horrified and volunteered to look after Seungyoon themselves. 

Seungyoon shrunk. Stuck in a form that was halfway into becoming a fox, not fully human. His facial features were the same, just a bit pointer than usual. His eyes were fox gold with slitted irises. His ears were out in full, fluffy glory. They measured his height to be one hundred and forty nine centimeters. Four feet eleven inches tall. 

The specialists said that in time, he will go back to his original height. But it will take a while, depending on how fast his condition improved. 

His previous injuries when he was beaten by his tribe were almost healed, but because of his prolonged exposure to the metals, the bones didn’t know whether to contract or expand which resulted in them giving way. There were hairline fractures from where they were previously broken, the major bones being the worst. 

They kept the IV line on Seungyoon, he still had a hard time eating and drinking, and they needed to prevent dehydration. Also, it made it easier to administer pain medications. 

That most difficult part was seeing Seungyoon in pain. He couldn’t speak yet, but the sounds that came from his throat were devastating. 

Mino would give up his arm just so Seungyoon wouldn’t have to be in pain anymore. 

“Just one more bite, please?” Mino coaxed, waving a spoonful of porridge in front of Seungyoon’s pouting face. 

Seungyoon’s ears drooped. He might not be able to speak, but he can communicate well enough. 

“Aww, don’t look like that. You need to eat so you’ll be strong again.” Mino rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He was so thin. 

He was so debilitated that they had to help him with almost everything. His hands were weakened, his legs won’t support his weight, he can’t even sit for a long period of time. The doctors said it was normal, but they also emphasized that it was important to move his limbs so he won’t lose mobility in the long run. 

Seunghoon had a physical therapist come once a week, but they also learned how to do it, so they can help Seungyoon.

Mino tried to put the spoon against Seungyoon’s mouth but he shook his head whining. His lips were white and his eyes were lined. 

“Tired?” He asked. Seungyoon nodded. “Okay.” 

He put the half eaten bowl of porridge and helped Seungyoon lay back down, tucking him in when he saw him shivering slightly. 

"Sorry." Seungyoon mouthed, closing his eyes. 

Mino's heart clenched. He saw how much Seungyoon struggled with the reality of relying on them for almost everything. He thought he was an inconvenience, looking at them with constant apology in his eyes, when in fact it was them that owed Seungyoon an apology. 

"Why are you sorry, pup? You're hurt." Mino touched the paper thin skin of his cheekbone, almost transparent. 

Seungyoon opened his eyes, his pupils round and wide. Mino could see the wealth of pain there. The bottomless chasm of misery and barrenness. Mino wanted to hold him tight but knew that he couldn't. He was too fragile. Literally breakable. He settled for stroking his hair that was like a luxurious pelt of silver and black fur. 

Mino’s eye caught Seungyoon’s hand pat the bed. Little motions. “You want something?” He asked. The fox shifter did the motion again and looked meaningfully at Mino. “You want me on the bed?” 

Blink. 

Mino's bed was pretty big. Maybe he could do it without hurting him. Seungyoon was pretty touchy both as a fox or human. 

“Make a sound if I’m hurting you, okay?” 

Seungyoon blinked. 

It was probably the most complicated and delicate maneuvering he had ever done in his life. He was glad for the memory foam he insisted on ordering overseas, it offered a cloudlike softness and had no uncomfortable bounce to it that Seungyoon wasn’t even jostled in the slightest. 

Taking a pillow from the literal mountain that surrounded Seungyoon, Mino propped himself up and faced the fox who just watched his movements silently. But even as he settled himself, Seungyoon still had that look of expectation. 

“Want me to hold you?” 

If there was ever a “Duh” expression, Seungyoon had it. 

Mino laughed a little and pulled Seungyoon to him, minding the IV line that was ever present. He was so small and soft. The boy dipped his head and buried his nose in Mino’s sweater, breathing deeply. 

It was a running joke that Seungyoon had a thing for smelling them. At first it was strange until they realized it was just a natural thing that Seungyoon did. He was part animal, so his nose was stronger than normal.

“Do you like my smell?” Mino was curious. Seungyoon nodded. 

The shifter on the other hand, smelled like baby shampoo, fabric softener and antiseptic. Hopefully the last one will go away soon. 

Seungyoon sighed, his lips parting to show little fangs that started to grow in. Mino held his precious weight close to him and waited for him to finally fall asleep. 

*

It was yet another grim day in the house. Even though Seungyoon was conscious, he showed no sign of getting better. If anything, he seemed a bit more pale and listless than usual. 

Seunghoon was reading the first Harry Potter book to him when he saw the younger rub his temple weakly with his fingers. 

“Headache?” He closed the book. Seungyoon just looked around as if dazed. 

"Yoonie?" 

Seungyoon's ears twitched as his eyes met Seunghoon's. It was like in slow motion watching Seungyoon's eyes roll back into his head, all his muscles went slack and he slumped into his pillows. His body was then caught in a series of jerky movements that Seunghoon recognized as an actual full blown seizure. 

Panic gripped him. He held onto Seungyoon's shoulder and hip so he won't fall. 

"Jinwoo! Mino!" He bellowed.

He heard the footsteps of his teammates racing to where he was. Seungyoon's movements halted and his body was in a rigid state that his breathing wheezed out through his tightly clenched teeth. 

"Oh god. Yoonie." Jinwoo's dismayed voice barely filtered through Seunghoon as gurgling noises came out of the fox shifters throat. "Turn him to his side. Quick, Hoon, he's choking!" 

Seunghoon did as he was told, swiftly but carefully turning the smaller boy, making sure his head was also to the side. Spit dribbled out of his mouth that was foaming a little.

"Mino, call Jiho. Tell him we're bringing Seungyoon in." 

The spasms miraculously stopped after what seemed like forever and Seungyoon was finally relaxed, but his breathing was still labored. His eyes were slit open with no recognition or thought behind them. Jinwoo cleaned his face with a baby wipe.

"Hoon. It's safe to pick him up now. Let's get him to the shifter hospital." Jinwoo patted Seunghoon's shoulder that prompted him into action.

He slid his arms under Seungyoon's body and picked him up. Jinwoo took charge of the IV bag that still continuously dripped fluids into Seungyoon's body. The entire ride was silent. Mino drove them there because aside from the fact that Seunghoon refused to let the shifter go, his hands were shaking too much to operate a vehicle. 

*

_ A red ball landed outside of the fence, close to where he was playing by himself.  _

_ "Hey kid, give it back."  _

_ One of the children, a wolf, demanded.  _

_ He wasn't supposed to talk to them or be near them or he will be punished. He shook his head. _

_ "Just throw it back, hurry!"  _

_ His ears drooped. What if he did and they invited him to play? He wanted to play too, but he was also scared.  _

_ "Hey, did you hear me?"  _

_ He shouldn't. He really shouldn't.  _

_ He picked up the ball and threw it over the fence. The wolf kid caught it.  _

_ Without another word to him, as if it never happened, the children ran back to the field and resumed playing.  _

_ The chieftain heard about this and he was spanked for it. He was sent to bed without dinner.  _

_ He curled around his pillow, his stomach growling.  _

_ He was so hungry.  _

_ * _

There might be increased intracranial pressure because his brain was growing faster than his skull. That was what Jiho told them. That explained the seizure. 

It was an unforeseen complication as Seungyoon's case was actually a rare one. Aside from the fact that the materials of the damp room were something very rarely experienced by shifters for the length and proximity Seungyoon had, there were also no cases recorded where the shifter actually survived. 

Seunghoon stood by the stretcher where Seungyoon was waiting under piles of blankets, until he was brought into the MRI room. They needed a clear image of what was going on inside his body so they can record the growth and development. 

Mino stood on the other side, running his fingers through Seungyoon's over long hair, carefully avoiding his ears because the fox flinched whenever they made contact.

The MRI machine was a big contraption. There was a narrow table that went into a big tube that will scan the body. 

The moment Seungyoon realized that they will slide him inside the tube, he started freaking out, whimpering. His hands grabbed at the rails, raising himself up, whimpering even more as this strained his injuries. 

“Seungyoon!” Jinwoo caught the shifter who tried to scramble away and off the bed. Seunghoon was behind Jinwoo, holding on to Seungyoon’s hands so he doesn’t accidentally hurt Jinwoo with his errupted claws. They were like razor sharp blades that dug into his skin, Seunghoon gritted his teeth as blood welled from the scratches. 

“Yoonie. Yoonie. Please calm down.” Mino was also in their huddle whispering to the boy whose pupils were slitted with fear, ears pinned back to his head. 

Seunghoon vaguely saw Jiho inject a dose of something into Seungyoon’s IV port. For what seemed like the longest two minutes of his life, the sedative did its work and Seungyoon wilted against them. 

The room was silent aside from Seungyoon’s labored breaths and the whirring of the machine. 

“I should have anticipated that he was going to react that way.” Jiho rubbed his face tiredly, as they arranged the now unconscious shifter back on the table. 

They were asked to go outside until the scan was done. 

"I feel so helpless." Jinwoo sat tending to Seunghoon's scratches. They borrowed a kit from a nurse, refusing her help. "It's like everything we do hurts him."

Seunghoon pursed his lips, enduring the sting of antiseptic. The scratches were deep, but they were nothing compared to what he felt when he saw how scared Seungyoon was. Mino stood by the wall, opposite the chairs they occupied outside the hallway. His face was inscrutable, eyes blank. His arms were wrapped around his waist as if holding himself. 

"Mino." Seunghoon called. His eyes flickered. "Are you alright?" 

Mino nodded but stared off again.

His injuries from their previous mission were still mending, yet he eschewed his own comfort to pitch in and take care of Seungyoon. When his own pain was too great, Seunghoon often found him lying on the edge of the bed with the shifter, sometimes sleeping but mostly just watching or holding. 

Their closeness was something he noticed but never mentioned. They will hopefully get to sort it out on their own. For now he will turn a blind eye when he sees Mino press Seungyoon's fingers to his lips when he thought no one was looking. 

*

Strength left his legs, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 

Dying. Brain is growing faster than his skull. Too much pressure. Possible stroke. Hemorrhage. At the very least, brain damage.  _ Least.  _

What the fuck. 

"I'm sorry. These are the only possible outcomes that we can foresee right now." 

Jinwoo's choked sob was muffled in Seunghoon's shoulder.

"He was getting better. Why now? What's going on now?" Seunghoon breathed. 

He couldn't hear what Jiho was saying. He wanted to see Seungyoon. He  _ needed  _ to see him. Seungyoon. His Seungyoon. His. 

He went into the room where they kept the shifter.

Whimpers came from the small figure on the bed. 

"Yoonie." He croaked. The whimpers grew louder. He could see his lips shape his name.  _ Mino, Mino, Mino. _

A wet spot on the side of the pillow, told him of the tears that were shed. Red rimmed eyes had lines of suffering deeper than usual around them.

"Painful?" He stroked the wet cheek. He couldn't manage words either. Seungyoon nodded, but his whimpers lessened. 

"We'll get you better, 'kay?" 

Seungyoon sniffled.

*

They put him in a medically induced coma the next day. To give the brain a chance to rest and heal, the specialists said. 

Seunghoon read up about it. As much as it was some sort of short term solution, it didn't really offer a cure. Just something to mitigate the severity of Seungyoon's case temporarily. They were buying time. For his body to catch up, hopefully. 

He read the case studies done. He even used the considerable database his government clearance had access too. 

None looked good. All of them were bleak and final. 

Mino was fading as fast as Seungyoon, barely able to respond to them or tend to himself. 

Seungyoon didn't recognize them that morning. Mino and Jinwoo tried to talk to him but he was confused and scared. For some reason he remembered Jiho. Selective amnesia. 

"Mino, you need to rest." He heard Jinwoo talk to Mino's crouched figure. His arms were around his stomach as if holding himself together. He stared blankly at the floor. 

"He's dying." Mino mumbled. 

"No." Jinwoo denied firmly. "He is not. We will find a way."

Mino didn't answer. 

"We will find a way." Jinwoo repeated.

Even Jinwoo's determination felt empty and desperate even to Seunghoon's ears. Mino shuttered back into himself, ignoring everything again.

Seunghoon's senses prickled. He turned to see an old woman, accompanied by a man around their age approach. The woman's cane tapped the floor with precision as she came closer. 

Her rapier sharp eyes swung to Seunghoon. 

"You." She said as if the word was filthy. 

Seunghoon stood straighter. 

_ Whack!  _

He fell to a crouch holding his head. The old lady hit him with her cane. 

"What the hell!" 

_ Whack!  _

"Watch your words boy!" She snapped. Both Jinwoo and Mino were startled into standing. 

"You put Seungyoon in that room!" 

Who was this lady? And how did she know Seungyoon? The guy beside her had this forbidding look on his face as if judging Seunghoon that he bristled. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you?" Jinwoo, their voice of reason, timidly asked. 

"I am Seungyoon's nanny." 

*

"So you're saying there's a way to save him?" Seunghoon pressed. 

They needed to heal the animal first. It was the animal that was going haywire, doing its best to heal Seungyoon, but the human side was resisting, not as easy to recover. 

"How do we do that?" 

The old woman was looking at Mino. "You, boy. You found him."

Mino stared right back, his eyes empty. "I need you to lend me your strength." 

Life flickered. 

"Nanny—" The man who introduced himself as Jaebum protested. 

"I am old. I have not many years left in me." She said, hands folded over her cane. "But what I have left I will give. To save my boy." 

Mino was listening intently now. 

"I need your help to do it. You three." She addressed all of them. "Especially you." To Mino. 

"Nanny, I will do it. I can do it." Jaebum insisted. 

The wizened face smiled sadly. "It is not yours to do, Jaebum. Not anymore." 

Jaebum flinched, but he nodded stiffly. 

*

Mino felt the energy being pulled from him. It made his wounds ache, heat circulating in intense waves, leaving coldness in its wake. It was so hot, he was burning. 

Just when he thought he was about to burst into flames, it subsided. 

"Mino, Mino. You're okay. I have you." Seunghoon's voice whispered in his ear. 

When he came to, they were on the floor and he was shivering. His body was held by strong arms, Jinwoo was crouched next to them, patting a damp cloth on his face. 

His first thought was, "Seungyoon?" 

Jinwoo's face that had been pale and drawn for the past few weeks, suddenly broke into a tired, teary smile. 

"It worked." 

*

It was like being given a new body. A body that he still needed to piece together to function. But it was new nonetheless. He felt more like getting better and less like dying. The pain was still there, ever present and lingering, but it was the soreness of healing rather than deterioration. 

Also there was this newfound strength that he never knew he had that was spurring him on, like a part of him that wasn't there before. 

His fox was now restful. He didn't realize how stressed his animal side was, until the moment it actually calmed down. It was then that he knew that it was just trying to survive, to heal him.

His Humans, Seunghoon, Jinwoo and Mino, were there in his every waking moment. Together or singly, they were there. Mino was always there. Seungyoon's first thought when he woke up from the coma they put him under was Mino's face above his, watching him expectantly. Then his warm smile. Then his touch. 

Seunghoon hovered like an anxious bird, always solicitous of his needs, warming his feet with his own hands when they were cold, getting him soup and hot milk when he mustered the appetite to eat. 

Jinwoo was a calm, steady presence, talking to him softly, telling him about the weather outside while petting his ears. He liked those. 

*

Seungyoon threw the miniest version of a tantrum the first night they finally brought him home from the hospital, his ears all tufted up and his mouth pursed in a displeased pout. 

Because Mino arranged a folding bed next to Seungyoon (Mino's) bed to sleep in. 

"I might roll over you and break something." Mino explained. 

Apparently, healing bones were exceptionally weak. Especially in his case. Something about their density being not as it should.

The three humans pumped him with calcium supplements and other vitamins to assist. They also gave Seungyoon milk and dairy products when they could. There was a constant pitcher of cold milk by his bedside and they told him to drink it like it was water. 

"We did before." Ouch. His throat hurt. His voice was scratchy and his tongue unwieldy. Jiho said that that will get better in time and that he could talk as much as he wanted as long as it wasn't painful. 

"Yoon, it's for the best okay? I toss and turn a lot—" 

He didn't want to listen to the rest so he laid down on the bed, turned his back to Mino and faced the wall. 

"Yoon…" Mino called. He felt the bed sink behind him. "Yoonie…" A warm hand cupped his shoulder and rubbed. 

"No." Was one word he could manage well. Along with please and thank you. Although they sounded more like "Peas and tank ooh." 

He was gathered back to Mino's body, scent enveloping him in a warm cuddle. Seungyoon relaxed. That was all he really wanted. Needed. 

"Don't go." He mumbled. 

"Okay." 

*

The older pair still took on missions much to Seungyoon's dismay, simple ones, while Mino stayed with him. 

One time Seunghoon was gone for a night acting as an emissary for a government function. He went out several times to serve a similar purpose. 

Jinwoo's missions scared him more because he was gone for days at a time. Mino assured him that Jinwoo was safe and that they only took longer because they were mostly overseas. Jinwoo was a pilot. 

Like if it was something that could fly, Jinwoo knew how to operate it. He flew foreign dignitaries, valuables and sensitive materials under the radar. No customs and imigration. Classified access.

Which Jinwoo took advantage of by bringing Seungyoon all sorts of foreign fruits that would never otherwise be available in Korea. 

He remembered when Jinwoo brought him the biggest strawberry he has ever seen from Japan. It was white with a pinkish base. It was so special that it had it's own case and was perched on a bed of expensive looking paper. 

Jinwoo fed it to Seungyoon himself, holding on to the leafy part. It was too big to eat in one go, but Seungyoon did his best to fit that entire thing in his mouth, the juices overflowing while Seunghoon clapped in amazement and Mino laughed.

"Aish, you messy kid." Jinwoo said, and Seungyoon just happily chewed the fruit and licked the sweet juices that dripped on Jinwoo's fingers. "Is it good?" 

"Mm!" 

After that, it became like a contest of who can bring Seungyoon the best tasting fruit. He was sad to find out that he was allergic to Japanese peaches, but he can eat Korean ones just fine. He liked pineapple and watermelon, watery fruits. 

Seunghoon once brought him durian as a joke. The smell was… powerful. It smelled sweet and like rotting garlic at the same time, he recoiled from it, his fox nose twenty times more sensitive. But out of curiosity, he held his nose and tried it. 

It was like ice cream. Now if only he could over the smell. Seunghoon mercifully told him he didn't need to eat all of it, he just wanted to see if Seungyoon might like it. 

Mino was the one that ate with him the most. He brought food to Seungyoon or brought him to the dining table. 

He pushed Seungyoon's wheelchair around outside to get some sun. Or carried him on his back, which was their preferred method of transportation. 

The three spoiled and coddled Seungyoon so much tha sometimes he would just hug them in affection or put his chin on their shoulders if they were close enough.

He felt… loved. 

*

Jiho was a constant visitor, bearing small gifts, checking up on Seungyoon.

Mino was grateful to the shifter who worked tirelessly for Seungyoon when they needed him. He found out that they had a lot in common. He drew as well. His taste in music was quite similar to his own. 

His physical similarities with Seungyoon became more apparent as Seungyoon developed. At first he brushed it off, them having similar features was because they were both fox shifters. 

But one afternoon, he heard high pitched animal cries from their room that had Mino bolting in with a gun tucked behind his belt, thinking someone was harming his fox. 

He found Seungyoon on top of Jiho crying, holding on for dear life, Jiho lying there with his own tears pouring. 

Cousins. 

They were first cousins. 

Their mothers were sisters. Seungyoon's mother was disowned by her family when she ran away with the rebel chieftain. Jiho's mother turned her back on her own sister. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't look for you. I did not know you existed." 

No wonder Jiho was so invested in curing Seungyoon and that he was devastated when they all thought he was dying.

"I'm sorry you had to live like that." Jiho's heartbreaking regret prompted Mino to ask him about what he knew of Seungyoon's childhood later. 

Nanny told Jiho more than she told them. She only said that she was forced to not show much affection towards Seungyoon in fear of not being allowed to take care of him.

The chieftain apparently isolated Seungyoon from the rest of the tribe. He was to have only the bare minimum to live. He was treated lower than a servant. The little cruelties that the more malicious of the tribesmen did to Seungyoon. The punishments. The bullying.

What education Seungyoon had was because nanny taught him how to read and supplied him books from the library. 

She told Jiho about what happened the night Seungyoon was beaten. Mino folded into himself when he heard this. He wanted to howl. 

*

_ "Wake up, whelp." He felt the heel of the boot hit his shin as he was shoved from his cot. He scrambled away from it, apologizing and pulling on his meager coat to start his chores.  _

_ "Lazy runt needs to be woken up." The man muttered, spitting.  _

_ Seungyoon was so tired. He spent all day yesterday mucking the stables and tending to the horses. His palms were raw and chapped from all the labor he did. Yet he had to do it again today. The chieftain's men were in attendance for their quarterly tribe meeting. Seungyoon was never allowed to attend. He was given more chores during those days. _

_ His muscles were sore and shaking. He had no energy. They forgot to give him food. Nanny gave him a pack in the morning that had bread, some ham and cheese. But nothing after. And he had no right to ask. _

_ He sat in one of the stalls, beside a resting horse, leaning against the warm beast. He held his empty belly. He was so hungry.  _

_ "Hey." A knock. Jaebum. He was holding two apples and gave one to Seungyoon.  _

_ He gratefully ate the fruit while they chatted, Jaebum told him about what was happening in the meeting. Seungyoon was so famished that he finished his apple in record time, Jaebum gave him his other half too.  _

_ Jaebum left, just in time for one of the men to find Seungyoon sitting, seemingly lazing around.  _

_ He got whipped four strikes and was sent to his room without food.  _

_ * _

Seunghoon woke up to Jinwoo sidling up to his back and burying his face between his shoulder blades. Cold hands found his, shaking, distraught. He was instantly alert.

He turned to Jinwoo whose tearstained face made his chest clench. "What's wrong? What happened?" 

More tears. 

Jinwoo told him that he went to wake Seungyoon for lunch. That he touched his foot to tickle him, tease him awake. 

The shifter woke up all panicked, apologizing profusely, promising to do his chores. It took several seconds for Seungyoon to realize that it was only Jinwoo. 

"He was just a child." Jinwoo sobbed. "How could they—" 

Jinwoo came from a loving family. He couldn't imagine the cruelties a child can experience at the hands of their own kin.

Seunghoon could. 

*

He taught Seungyoon everything he could. He supplemented him with everything he needed. Education was something that was deprived of him. From books to documentaries and movies. 

Seunghoon knew how it was to be deprived. He knew how it felt to be utterly starved of information and knowledge. And everything else. So he had a very soft spot for the boy, sue him. 

He made him study the subjects that Seungyoon was interested in. Subjects that he thought the shifter would enjoy. 

He got him a laptop and taught him how to use it. He was a very apt student. He gave him homework and made sure to check them even when he was on a mission. 

He knew early on that Seungyoon loved compliments. He was shy about receiving them but the rosy flush he got and the twitchy ears were a good marker. So he made sure to always commend him when he did a good job, whether it was finishing his food (he did not like asparagus) or doing well during physical therapy. 

"Hyung, your missions. Good?" He asked one day, his scratchy voice endearing. It sounded like a weird sort of puberty. 

"Yeah." He promised to not do dangerous stuff anymore. They've devoted years of their lives serving the country, it was high time they took a rest from it. 

Just a lot of paperwork now and decoding. Jinwoo did chartered flights. 

Mino retired completely. He could live off his paintings. 

Family was more important. They had enough near death experiences to last them a lifetime. Money was not a problem anymore, it hasn't been for a long time and they were a people of relatively simple wants. 

"Yoonie, do you wanna go to Japan with us when Jinwoo hyung has a flight there?" 

Seungyoon's eyes went as wide as saucers. 

It would be a lot of firsts for the shifter. First time to fly, go to a foreign country, go on vacation. 

"Strawberry?" Seungyoon asked hopefully. 

"Yes. The white ones!" 

Seungyoon nodded enthusiastically, bouncing lightly on his chair. 

"Good, good. I'll arrange everything. We need to get you clothes." 

"Mino's!" 

Mino's closet was Seungyoon's favorite to raid. They had to get him his own clothes earlier on because Mino's clothes were simply too big for him. Now he was growing back into them again. It also wasn't a strange sight for him to be wearing Seunghoon or Jinwoo's shirts. Something about their scent comforted him. 

"Yes, okay. But maybe something warmer too." 

"Yay! Tankoo!"

*

Mino's heart beat double time. Seungyoon was cuddled up to him as usual. Shirtless as usual. He somehow manages to shuck off his clothes during the night that whatever Mino put on him came off anyway. 

Gone were the bruises, finally. Only alabaster skin, smooth and dusted a pretty pink. Seungyoon was so warm against him. His face just a few inches from Mino's. 

His mate.

That was how Seungyoon saw him. 

He did not know what that entailed in shifter culture, but he assumed it meant life partner. 

After all, his energy now permanently resided in Seungyoon. It helped bond them since humans and shifters did not have natural imprinting as two shifters. It was not what made Mino Seungyoon's mate, however.

Seungyoon unconsciously saw Mino as his mate before the fact. Seungyoon chose him. That was what made the energy transfer successful. The fox side instinctively trusted Mino. Nanny was just the portal used for the transfer. 

Jinwoo and Seunghoon's energies were used as well. Lifelines. All three of them now had family ties to Seungyoon. Jiho volunteered to help as well. At first it seemed strange, but it made sense when they found out that Jiho was actually blood kin.

He was jerked back to the present when Seungyoon's leg moved up over Mino. His knee just below a very sensitive place. Mino gingerly put his hand on the white thigh, so soft, and slowly pushed it down. 

Seungyoon stirred awake. "Mm… morning." And pressed a sweet, sleepy kiss on his cheek.

He was affectionate like that. Easy, gentle touches, quiet and timid. Just like Seungyoon himself. 

"Yoonie." 

His ears were out in the morning. As Seungyoon improved, he was able to control his ears more and only popped out when he was unaware. 

Sometimes. Only sometimes, when he was very happy, like when Jinwoo brought him that monstrosity of a strawberry, his tail popped out too. 

It was amazing. Just like his ears, it was sleek, soft and fluffy. Mino was able to touch it because it peaked out from beneath the huge shirt he was wearing at that time. 

When Seungyoon realized it was out, he went red, puffing his cheeks to make it disappear. 

Seunghoon, the asshole, had to tease him about it. "You're so fluffy! Show us again!" That got him a swat from Jinwoo. "Stop teasing him!"

Seungyoon stirred again, this time wrapping closer to him, his smaller hand drifting up his torso. Mino prayed. For self control. He gripped the hand that was honest to goodness feeling him up with all the innocence of a kid. 

They might be mates, but he didn't think Seungyoon knew the mechanics of that yet. What if. As well read as he was, Seungyoon didn't know how… it worked? 

"Mino…" Seungyoon whined, nosing his neck. 

"I don't know…" Mino held his breath. "What you… want." 

Why did he have to smell so good? 

"You." Seungyoon dragged himself over Mino in full contact. Oh Lord help him. "Mino, please." 

His slender body was still smaller than what it used to be. So fragile. Still with a lot of the physical limitations of someone who had been sick for a while. 

"Yoon… not yet." He rasped, his arms involuntarily going around Seungyoon in a hug. 

"Mino." Seungyoon's soft lips mouthed at his throat. Oh dear mother. "Mino please. I don't know— please. Help me." 

He didn't know how many prayers he recited in a span of five seconds, but he was sure whatever deity was listening, probably only heard a few words if it. 

Because it was either a blessing or a curse that Jinwoo and Seunghoon decided to burst in the room. 

That was how he found himself being punished by them moments later. 

"You dare touch my child? One I birthed and raised myself?" Seunghoon's high pitched voice climbed even higher. "I took care of that little boy—" he fanned himself. 

"Uh hyung." Seungyoon piped, his cheeks flaming. 

"How could you take advantage of his innocence like that? My baby?" Jinwoo held on to Seunghoon for support, just like overreacting parents. 

Mino felt ashamed. They were right. Seungyoon was just a child in mind. He shouldn't have.

"Hyung." Seungyoon's ears were down. 

Seunghoon wasn't done. "I know you are mates, but could you at least curb your lust, gird your loins— I know he is the cutest thing on this green earth, I mean look at that little marshmallow fluff—" 

"HYUNG!" 

Seungyoon was bristling now, his hair standing on end. "I-I was the one… who— " he stuttered. 

He cleared his throat while the three of them waited. 

"I am an adult. And Mino is my mate. We will probably have s-sex." He squeaked. "A lot of it." 

Mino felt his face burn to cinders. 

So Seungyoon did know the mechanics of it. 

Seunghoon opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Jinwoo looked shellshocked. 

"And besides. I can h-hear… everything." Seungyoon was alarmingly red. "I learned a lot from you guys." 

That was probably the most awkward silence Mino ever experienced in his life. He knew what the hyungs did behind closed doors. And open ones. The times he wanted to pour bleach into his brain was countless. 

They calmed down a little bit ever since Seungyoon came to them, but they still couldn't take their hands off each other after all. 

"D-do you always…" Jinwoo started. 

Seungyoon shook his head. "I tune you guys out. But sometimes. You're just too loud." 

"Oh my lord." Seunghoon covered his face, laughing. "And here I thought we were being discreet." 

"You were… at first." Seungyoon went behind Mino, hiding. "So don't worry. We will be… safe." 

Mino started cracking. Jinwoo's face was unreadable. 

"Hey you brat, I don't want grandkids yet!" Seunghoon yelled. 

*

They lay out in the sun, the grass warm on their backs, their fingers locked together. 

"Tell me about Jaebum." Mino said.

Seungyoon held his hand tighter. He started opening up to Mino shortly after he began healing. He told him about his life within the tribe. Not all of it. Not yet. Maybe when he was less ashamed. 

"He was my first friend…" 

He told Mino about their escapades, running through the woods, escaping for jaunts on a moonlit night, the good parts. 

Mino was quiet. 

"Did you love him?" 

Seungyoon had to think about it for a while, he didn't realize how long his silence was until Mino sat up. He sat up as well. Mino smiled but there was hurt there. Seungyoon hated it. So he hastened his explanation. 

"With my heart back then that did not know love… I guess I did? As a dear friend." 

Being with the humans— his humans— his family, he experienced that word for the first time the way it was meant to be. 

"I did not know… what it was like. How it could be. I was never…" He did not know how to proceed. 

Mino took his face between his palms and smoothed his eyebrows. "It's okay. I understand." 

He didn't. He did not understand. Seungyoon had to make him understand. It was important to him that Mino knew. 

"You took me in. You found out I was a shifter… and you still kept me. You are not obligated, yet…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

They treated him with so much gentleness and generosity, sure there was a brief hiccup and he was unintentionally harmed but Seungyoon understood. They more than made up for it. 

"I was never hugged in my entire life until you did." He averted his eyes from Mino's. "No one cared if I slept enough. If I ate enough. If my feet were cold." 

"I thought love was something only people of value had and were allowed to give." 

For the first time in his life he felt that he was allowed to exist. Because these people, humans, not of his kind, for some reason… liked him. 

"So I don't know if I fully loved Jaebum even if he was dear to me." He leaned forward, hugging Mino around his middle, exhausted. 

"It's okay." Mino enfolded him, the steady pace of his heart reassuring Seungyoon. "Take your time. I'll be here." 

"Thank you." 

_ I think… I…  _

*

"You're almost there, Yoonie. Two more centimeters." Jinwoo patted his head after measuring his height. 

He was almost completely back to normal. Except he hasn't tried shifting yet. He was somewhat afraid to. It's been a while since he felt pain and he wasn't anxious to feel it any time soon. Shifting was painful. 

"Let's get groceries?" 

Seungyoon often followed along whenever they went to the market. He got easily distracted because the noises were loud for his sensitive ears, but it was fun. There was so much to see. The hyungs found it amusing that he liked watching the fish in the big aquarium at the pet store, his wide eyed amazement watching the live crabs scuttle in tanks at the market. 

They held his hands because it reassured them and him that he wouldn't wander off. 

"Hyung." 

"Hmm?" Jinwoo was looking at a bundle of carrots. 

"How do you know?" 

"Know what?" 

He regretted asking. He didn't know how to ask it anyway. Was he overstepping? Jinwoo pressed his fingers gently. 

"Tell me, pup." 

Seungyoon swallowed. "H-how can you tell… how did you know… that you— that you—" 

Jinwoo pressed his fingers again. 

"How did you know you loved Seunghoon hyung…" he finished. 

Jinwoo's face softened. "Hmnn.. let's see."

"When he beat the shit out of me." 

Seungyoon felt the blood drain from his face. Jinwoo must've seen his confusion, he was quick to reassure him. 

"Don't get me wrong! He cried after!" 

That didn't explain anything? It just made Seungyoon all the more anxious at the thought of Jinwoo being hurt.

"Listen. Seunghoon taught me how to survive. He taught me everything I know about combat. He made sure I can take care of myself so I wouldn't die." Jinwoo said seriously. "When I realized that I loved him for this, I also realized that he loved me first." 

That was such a complicated explanation, but Seungyoon forced himself to understand. 

"I knew that I loved him simply because he makes me want to live. That my life was infinitely better because he was in it." 

That sounded nice. Seungyoon nodded. His life was definitely way better than it was at the tribe. But how did he differentiate gratefulness from actual romantic love? 

"Yoonie. Do you want to kiss me?" Jinwoo asked. "You can if you want." 

Did he want to? He liked Jinwoo. He never kissed anyone before. Fox kisses didn't count. 

So he went for it and planted a small kiss on Jinwoo's cheek. 

Surprised, Jinwoo raised his brows. "How about on the lips?" 

Seungyoon backed away, feeling awkward. He didn't know— 

"Do you want to kiss Hoony on the lips?" 

Oh no. Ew. He bristled. Without even saying anything, Jinwoo caught his expression and started laughing. "That's a no, I guess." 

"How about Mino? Do you wanna kiss him on the lips?" 

Seungyoon looked away, feeling the heat travel from his cheeks to his sprouted fox ears. Mino had the prettiest lips. They were small and delicately formed. He was curious about his lip ring, was it warm from his lips or cool to the touch? 

"Do you actually know how sex works?" Jinwoo asked. 

Of course he did. He read about it. Maybe not very extensively, but the rules were the same right? 

"Let me rephrase that. Do you know how sex between two guys work?" 

Seungyoon's ears twitched uncomfortably and just looked at Jinwoo. "Uhm. You just… mount?" 

Jinwoo's face would've been comical if Seungyoon didn't feel so apprehensive. 

"Oh Yoonie." Jinwoo patted his head where his hoodie was tented because of his ears. "Mino should be the one to teach you about this okay?" 

"Just know that you should only give your body to someone you trust and love. If they love you back, they will never do anything to hurt you." 

Seungyoon's instincts were tingling, hearing the hint of sadness in Jinwoo's tone. 

"Were you hurt before, hyung?" His eyes widened and he held on to Jinwoo's arm. His gut clenched at the thought. 

"We all have our share of bad experiences." Jinwoo shrugged. "I'm over it. I have Hoony now." 

Seungyoon sensed that it was a topic that Jinwoo did not wish to discuss. Their conversations were often candid and unguarded that he took for granted that there were some things too private to talk about. Like the hyungs' pasts. He afforded them the same courtesy they gave him. They never asked about his life in the tribe unless he volunteered the information. Seungyoon accepted what little information they gave him without prying for more. 

Mino's parents were still alive, but they don't approve of his profession, both as mercenary and painter. He has one sister. 

Jinwoo had nice parents, he grew up on an island with two older sisters and a younger one. His parents visited them once, bringing them food from their hometown. His mother cooed at Seungyoon and marveled at his fluffy ears. 

Seunghoon was the most secretive of the three. As far as Seungyoon knew, his childhood was rough and that was it.

"Thanks hyung." He gave Jinwoo's arm a hug. 

*

_ The chieftain was angry. Everyone tread lightly around him. Seungyoon especially avoided him. He was afraid that one day, in an explosive fit of anger, he might just decide to snap Seungyoon's neck. He hid in the stables when he didn't have errands to run.  _

_ "Where is that useless whelp?"  _

_ He was petrified. What did he do now? He wracked his brain for whatever error he could have committed. He couldn't think of anything.  _

_ The stable doors slammed open and the chieftain— a giant of a man, a giant of a wolf, The alpha— barrelled in.  _

_ Seungyoon took a step back, fear in his entire body.  _

_ His collar was jerked up, he was raised to his toes.  _

_ Can't breathe— _

_ His body was flying, flying until he crashed against the wall.  _

_ Obscenities were rained at him along with kicks and punches. What did he do wrong? What did he do?  _

_ It hurt. It hurt so much.  _

_ What was it he did wrong? Why?  _

_ "Mino almost died because of you."  _

_ He opened his eyes, Seunghoon stood above him, his eyes full of hatred.  _

_ "No!" He warbled, blood pooling in his mouth. A solid boot landed on his chest, crushing him.  _

_ "You betrayed us…" Jinwoo. His face crumpled in disappointment.  _

_ "No… please." He couldn't speak. He tried to reach for Jinwoo's feet, but his hand was kicked away. He sobbed. _

_ "You hurt me."  _

_ It was Mino. He was covered in blood.  _

_ No. No no no. Please.  _

_ "No. Please. Mino." He crawled. The kicks never abated. They hurt so much.  _

_ No. Please.  _

_ "I'm sorry." He cried.  _

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  _

_ Please.  _

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ "Seungyoon…"  _

_ * _

"Seungyoon." 

The boy was crying in his sleep. He was just napping on the sofa while Seunghoon read a book, when he started becoming restless. At first he was going to let him be, but he grew more and more distressed. 

Dreams were something he had to live with as well. When he had to deal with them alone, he thought he was going insane. He couldn't tell dreams from reality. At some point he was pretty sure he was going to die in his sleep. 

Then Jinwoo came to him. Waking up with Jinwoo in his arms, smelling his hair, his soft skin, feeling his breath. He made sleeping and waking bearable. Liveable. 

With Jinwoo came… peace. 

He wanted that peace for Seungyoon too. Another troubled soul.

"Yoonie. Wake up." He stroked his head, the shifter's hair felt like human hair now, rather than pelt. It still had shots of silver in places where his ears usually erupted.

His chest ached at Seungyoon's tears. 

"Yoon, wake up." 

Seungyoon's eyes opened, round and tearful. He blinked and several more fell. 

"Hyung." His quivering voice was Seunghoon's undoing. He circled his arms around the shifter and pulled him into his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm—"

"You did nothing wrong." He said firmly. Seungyoon's thin body was shaking like a leaf. "It was just a dream." He rocked both of them while Seungyoon sobbed silently. 

"You did nothing wrong, okay?" He tapped Seungyoon's shoulder and the shifter nodded. He held him tight against him until the kid was calm.

Later he would ask Seungyoon about the dream.

*

Jiho brought in his friend and colleague, Taeil. A psychiatrist. Seungyoon seemed to be exhibiting signs of post traumatic stress disorder, according to what Seunghoon relayed. 

Seungyoon was understandably uncomfortable at first, but he eventually warmed up to Taeil.

"The process might take a while, his issues probably started before he was even born. Just be patient with him." The doctor said after the first few therapy sessions. They let Seungyoon decide when he wished to see Taeil. "Kindness goes a long way to help a troubled spirit." 

Of course they knew that but they appreciated it anyway. 

In the meantime they went through with life as normal, activities resuming but without any dangerous missions. 

“Do you miss it?” Seungyoon’s garbled voice asked. 

“Not really.” Mino kneaded clay between his fingers, forming the initial shape of what would be a small fox charm. Seunghoon gave him shit for making cute stuff for Seungyoon, but Mino just brushed him off. It’s not like he hasn’t caught Seunghoon specifically buying fruits he knew the shifter would like, in the guise of craving them himself. “Been doing it for a while. I just didn’t know when to stop.” 

“I dream a lot.” Seungyoon said all of a sudden, not really looking at him. 

Mino stopped kneading. “Bad?” 

“No. Not like before.”

He suppressed the urge to flinch. Mino woke up several times to Seungyoon crying in his sleep, and when he asked him about it, he told him how his memories warped to them; Mino, Jinwoo and Seunghoon, hurting him instead. He held Seungyoon then, glad that the shifter still trusted him even if his subconscious didn’t. 

“It’s warm when I wake up.” 

That’s because Mino piled up the blankets over and around them. Seungyoon had a habit of kicking them off, but shivering shortly after. 

“You’re warm.” Seungyoon said, smiling. Mino couldn’t resist him like that. He pulled Seungyoon to him and kissed his forehead. Likewise Seungyoon snuck a kiss to his cheek. Affectionate. Lovely. His mate. 

*

“You can try shifting.” Jiho watched his cousin fidget with his sleeves. The urge to shift must be bothering him. It’s been months since the incident, even longer since he last shifted. 

“Your fox might be a bit weak still, but it should be okay.” 

Seungyoon shook his head. After all the pain that he experienced, Jiho understood why he was nervous. Still, he would need to do it, or it would come upon him when he wasn’t ready for it. 

“Maybe… some other day…” Seungyoon ducked his head. 

“That’s alright. Take your time.” Jiho said gently. 

*

Mino had to brace himself when he walked out of the bathroom when he saw Seungyoon shivering by their bedside just wearing Mino’s shirt and nothing else. 

“Mino.” His gaze was imploring. Whatever it was that he would ask of him at that moment, Mino wouldn’t hesitate to give. 

“What is it?” Heart pounding, he approached Seungyoon. His hair was almost all black now, the strands shone like bolts of satin, shiny and soft. It grew out of the cut that Jinwoo gave him recently. Mino liked it like that because of the way it felt draped on his chest and curled around his fingers when he was holding Seungyoon. 

The shifter looked away, blushing. The apples of his cheeks were a lovely pink spreading to the tips of his ears. Mino came closer, taking a cold, rosy hand between his own and chafing it. “Tell me.” 

Seungyoon finally looked up, his limpid brown eyes warm, pupils wide. Mino swallowed. He was so pretty. In that distance, his alabaster skin was so fine grained and delicate. He pulled Seungyoon to him and gave his temple a small kiss. “What’s wrong?” 

It took a few more seconds until Seungyoon finally answered into his shoulder. 

“I want to shift.” He mumbled. “But I’m scared.” 

Mino hugged him tighter. He was still so frail but he was a bit more substantial than before. He was back to his actual height but still so thin. 

“If I shift into a fox, I might not be able to shift back for a while.” 

He knew the toll it took for shifters to transform. Before his injuries, Seungyoon was able to transform at will, but now it was simply too painful for him. Jiho said that it will get better with time, like everything else, but the psychological trauma was also something Seungyoon was dealing with. 

Seungyoon’s nanny gave him what power she had left as a shifter, along with Mino, Jiho, Seunghoon and Jinwoo’s own energies. Jiho had been coming around to coach Seungyoon into building on those energies so he will be strong enough to shift again. 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to shift back right away.” He bracketed his palms on Seungyoon’s cheeks, squishing them together to make his lips puff. Seungyoon smacked his shoulder in irritation. 

“I mean it. I’ll take care of you, okay?” 

*

Jinwoo came down to the living room, limping slightly with a twinge in his hips, Seunghoon right behind him. 

They had an afternoon nap among other things, and that extended till sun down. He couldn’t help that he just came from a flight and he missed Seunghoon whom he hasn’t seen in twenty four hours. But it was time to get up to see what his kids were up to. 

He found Mino lounging on the sofa, wearing sweatpants, with a thick blanket over his waist, watching some Pixar movie. 

“Hey Mino.” He greeted. 

Mino looked up and smiled. “Oh hey, hyung. Welcome back.” 

“I bought stuff for you guys in my suitcase. Where’s Yoonie?” 

At that question, the blanket started wriggling and a snout poked through the edge of it on to Mino’s chest. Then two golden eyes. Then fluffy ears. 

“Yoonie?” 

The fox’s entire head popped out of the blanket, and if the movement within the blanket was any indication, was also wagging his tail. Did foxes even do that? Regardless, Jinwoo’s chest was filled with happiness at the sight. He walked over and pulled the fox into his arms. 

“Hey pup!” He gave the small creature a hug, marvelling again at the soft fur, thicker now that it was winter time. He cuddled Seungyoon to him while the shifter gave him enthusiastic licks, making little clicking noises. “Aww, I missed you too!” 

Seunghoon who just came through the door, exclaimed “Yoonie!”. 

The shifter was swiftly taken from Seunghoon, giving it the equivalent of gentle roughhousing, Seungyoon giving the older the same treatment of fox kisses that he did Jinwoo. 

“Stop licking.” Seunghoon laughed. 

Mino sat up chuckling at their antics. 

“So he finally shifted.” Jinwoo said. They’ve been waiting for a while. It gave him hope that all the therapy Seungyoon was doing was actually working. 

"You're so small." Seunghoon had the fox over his shoulder, Seungyoon snuffling and sniffing the older's hair. 

With something akin to confusion, Seungyoon sniffed again, then looked at Jinwoo and sniffed in his direction. 

For a fox, Seungyoon had very mobile expressions, which Jinwoo interpreted as mild disgust and judgement. 

"Hey no need to look like that." Seunghoon said, patting the shifter's rump. "When you do it with Mino, you'll understand." 

Mino had the grace to look mortified. Seungyoon started snarling.

"Yeah, I know you two haven't been canoodling yet, but you see, when two people love each other…" Seunghoon began. 

There was a scuffle, a yip and a yell. 

"Ow! You bit my nose!" 

*

_ "Mino." _

He jerked up from the bed, the voice in his head so crisp and clear it was as if Seungyoon was in there. 

Seungyoon, still in his fox form, was sitting beside him, looking up at him earnestly. 

"Yoon?" He asked. 

_ "Can you hear me?"  _ Again that voice. So clear and concise. 

"Yes." It was so trippy. He knew shifters can communicate in their animal forms, but only to other shifters. "Why can I hear you?" 

_ "We're mates."  _ Such a simple answer. He didn't know it was even possible. 

_ "It's more difficult because you're human. I had to practice."  _

Mino noticed something a bit weird when he was especially attuned to Seungyoon's needs. Somehow he got impressions of what the fox wanted, but without definite words over the past few days. Maybe that was Seungyoon practicing. 

_ "Maybe in time, Jinwoo and Seunghoon will hear me too. They're packmates."  _

The selfish part of Mino wanted this communication with Seungyoon only for him. But the rational side of him knew that it was a good thing to explore. He shook away his random jealousy and focused his mate. 

"How do you feel?" He stroked the fox's sleek head. Seungyoon closed his eyes and turned to his palm. 

_ "Better."  _

"I'm glad." Mino said. 

Right before his eyes, Seungyoon started shaking, his figure morphing, fox features smoothing and elongating back to human form. And right there, Seungyoon sat, all milky skin and graceful limbs. His hair definitely longer than it used to be. It grew fast when he shifts to fox. 

Mino could smell him, a warm vanilla scent with a hint of the berries that Seungyoon loved so much. 

Seungyoon was also very naked.

Shifters didn't have a problem with nudity, apparently. Even Jiho nonchalantly walked around naked after shifting with Seungyoon. 

Mino found his hand trailing up Seungyoon's leg, then settled on the smooth skin of his hip.

Seungyoon's eyes were gold, his parted lips a deep red. Slowly, as if not to spook a wild animal, Mino drew closer, until his lips met the corner of Seungyoon's mouth. He was so warm. 

He felt Seungyoon's hand move up to his shoulder, fingertips digging into the muscle. Seungyoon whimpered. 

Mino couldn't bear that sound. He finally bridged the last gap and captured the plump lips for his own. The shifter gasped into his mouth, sucking some air from Mino's lungs. He broke away a bit and groaned. Then he returned to lick into Seungyoon, felt the small delicate tongue shyly meet with his. 

Finally. Finally. His mate. His Seungyoon. 

Mino invited his tongue into his mouth, letting it explore, all the while Mino's own hands drifting all over the shifter's delicate body, luxuriating in the blushing planes of skin. 

Pretty. Beautiful. Delicate. His. 

*

He did not know what to expect from mating. All he knew was what he read in books and they were vague at best. The few times he accidentally walked upon other shifters coupling, it seemed rough and intense and very animalistic. Frankly scary. 

Maybe it was because Mino was human that it was different? 

He was nervous, but he never felt fear. 

He felt beautiful. 

He felt cherished. 

And when Mino finally entered him with all the gentleness he had, it still stung. He felt stretched and invaded. But he also felt loved. 

With each thrust, Seungyoon accepted him, moaning at the sensation of fullness. A specific part of him that Mino reached made his mind fly to other dimensions. He held on. His fingers dug into Mino's sweaty back, his legs wrapped around his handsome mate. 

For the first time in his life he belonged. For the first time in his life he was claimed. 

He was claimed by someone who wasn't ashamed of him. Someone who treated him as if he was worthy. He was claimed by someone he loved.

Mino's thrust intensified, just as Seungyoon's emotions and pleasure peaked and crashed. 

He breaths sobbed out of him. He held on to Mino, his only anchor, who was also clutching him tight, his body tense in orgasm. 

He closed his eyes and held on. 

*

"Did I hurt you?" Mino's worried face came into view as he opened his eyes. He was such a gentle man. Kind and loving. 

"No, it was perfect." He murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest, just above where his heart beat. 

"Then why are you crying?" Mino whispered. 

Seungyoon bit his lip as emotion clogged his throat. 

"Because I'm so happy you found me." 

Mino froze. For a second, Seungyoon panicked that he may have said the wrong thing, but Mino held him tighter, if that was possible. 

"I'm glad." Mino's choked up voice vibrated in his ear. "Thank you for staying with me." 

Seungyoon raised himself to his elbow and kissed Mino on the lips, just because he could. Mino returned the gesture, deepening it slightly with a swipe of his tongue. 

Mino's hands came up to his face, cupped his cheeks and just stared into his eyes. 

"You asked me if I loved Jaebum." Mino stiffened. 

Seungyoon hurried, "I was fond of him. As a friend." Mino relaxed. 

"I still do not know what love is and what it feels like." He mused, tracing the tattoos on Mino's torso with his finger. 

"But maybe it's many things."

Mino found his hand and kissed it, "It's definitely many things." 

Seungyoon pondered.

"Yes. Many things. And most of it is you." 

*

_ "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down _

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound" _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- I finally finished this monstrosity  
\- Expect a bonus chapter to be posted soon.  
\- thank you so much for tolerating my lazy ass.  
\- Yell at me in the comments!


End file.
